I like noodles!
by Starrypinkangel09
Summary: What do you get when you cross a ramen addiction and two friends trying stop it, and a developing relationship with a nosy busybody trying to get in the mist of it, mixed with alot of confusion,randomness and alot of comedy? You get one hell of a one shot
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here's the first half of my Naruto one shot. Oh and whoever voted on my poll thanks for voting.**

Naruto is sitting in a restaurant eating up his favorite food in the whole wide world….Ramen.

Naruto(thinking): Ah ramen! Sweet, delicious ramen! Chicken, beef and even shrimp flavors! Whoever created this stuff should get a whole mansion filled with gold metals!!

Naruto finished his last thoughts when he finished off the last bit of his ramen. And with that he started screaming at an elderly waiter.

Naruto: HEY WAITER!! GIVE ME ANOTHER BOWL HERE I'M STARVING!!

Waiter: That's your fifth bowl in the past hour!! I think you've had enough!

Naruto: AW C'MON!! YOU CAN'T HOLD OUT ON ME NOW!!

Waiter: Do you even have the money to pay for all this?!

Naruto: OF COURSE I DO!!

Waiter: Then you can get another once you pay for the past five you've already had!!

Naruto(whispering): Bossy old fart!

Waiter: What you say!!

Naruto(nervously): Nothing…!.

Naruto pulled out his little piggy bank frog and pulled out the money to pay for the ramen he already ate, but sadly there was a catch.

Naruto: AW MAN!! AS SOON AS I PAY FOR THESE BOWLS I WON'T HAVE ENOUGH FOR ANOHER BOWL!!

Waiter: Well then it's a good thing I stopped you.

The waiter then snatched the money from his hands and just walked off with a smile that said ' Hahahaha you don't get no more ramen! I win, you lose IN YOUR FACE!!'

Naruto: Aw man this sucks!! I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT MORE MONEY!!( He said with tears streaming down his face and his head fell on the counter with a THUD!)

Voice: I swear you're addicted to this stuff.

Naruto turned around and was surprised to see….Sasuke.

Naurto: Sasuke? What are you doing here?

Sasuke: I'd just happened to walk by when you were having your little ' episode.'

Naruto: Yeah, well you would have an episode too if you didn't have enough money to buy the most delicious food in the whole entire universe!!

Sasuke: Somehow I doubt that.

Sasuke then reached out into his pocket and pulled out some money.

Sasuke: Here. ( He said while handing it to him)

Naruto looked at him so surprised. Sasuke was never this nice to him. His eye started to twitch at the very thought that he was being nice.

Naruto: Wait! What are you trying to pull? Everybody knows you don't like me! Why are you being nice to me?!

Sasuke surprisingly, actually looked hurt by his words and Naruto could see it but couldn't understand why.

Sasuke: Here. Just take it. If you don't get your stupid food you'll keep whining like a baby and I'm in no mood to hear you complaining.

Naruto: OH IS THAT SO?! YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!

Sasuke: We are outside you idiot!

Naruto looked around and noticed that he had gotten up from his stool that was near the open door and actually pushed him and Sasuke outside without even noticing it.

Naruto(Thinking): ….Well I be damned…

Naruto:….Um..hmm…WELL STILL!! NOW WE'RE OUTSIDE SO WE CAN JUST GET THIS OUT OUR SYSTEMS RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!

Sasuke: I'm in no mood to fight, alright!

Naruto: OH BUT YOU'RE IN THE MOOD TO BE NICE TO ME?!

Sasuke: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS START FIGHTS FOR NO GOOD GODDAMN REASON!! NOW TAKE THE FREAKIN' MONEY AND GO STUFF YOUR FACE! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!! DAMN YOU'RE SO ANNOYING YOU FREAKIN' LOSER!!

Sasuke then threw the money down and just stormed off. Naruto was alittle shocked. Sasuke could be mean most of the time but he was pretty calm about it. He never got as angry as he did just now.

Naruto: Ggh…ah…LOSER?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE FREAKIN' LOSER IS AS SOON AS I SHOVE THESE STUPID BILLS RIGHT UP YOUR…!!

But right at that moment his stomach growled. He picked up the bills off the ground and held them in his hand.

Naruto: Well I might as well use these. They won't do any good being shoved up his butt anyway! YOU HEAR THAT?! YOU CAN'T BUY FOOD WITH ASS MONEY!! YOU REMEMBER THAT!!

Naruto then went back inside and got one more bowl before going back to his house.

**Next day**

Naruto: What? You want to take me out?

Sakura: Don't think of this as a date. Just come on. I have something I want to talk about with you.( Sakura said while pulling him out of his home and literally dragging him to her restaurant of choice.)

Naruto: Gah! Sakura wait! OW! MY FOOT! I THINK I JUST TRIPPED OVER A FREAKIN' BOLDER!!

Sakura: Oh get over it! We'll be there soon.

Naruto(thinking): Easy for you to say. You didn't just stub your freakin' toe!

Sakura then pulled him into a simple restaurant and the two of them sat near the window.

Naruto: Are you sure this aint a date cause most couples like to sit near the window…?

Sakura: IS IT A CRIME THAT I WANT A VIEW WHILE I EAT?!

Naruto: No, not at all!( He said nervously waving his arms)

The two of them looked at their menu's and a waiter came by to take their order.

Waiter: Hello and welcome. May I take your order?

Sakura: I'll just have some jasmine tea please.

Waiter: Ok then and how about you s-

Naruto: EXCUSE ME WAITER!!

Waiter: Sir, I'm right here you don't need to shout. ( she said with an annoyed look.)

Naruto: Yeah, ok, no shouting, got it. Back to the more important matter I don't see any ramen on your menu!!

Waiter: Uh yes that's right. We don't serve ramen here.

Naruto eyes got huge. He looked like he was going to have a stroke and just spasm out on the floor right here and now. Foaming at the mouth and everything. Everybody would probably be screaming: " MAD RAMEN CRAVING DOG!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! BUT YOU PROBABLY AINT GOTTA RUN THAT FAST CAUSE HE'S SPAZING OUT ON THE FLOOR!!"

Naruto: **W**…**W**….**WHAT !! SAKURA WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!**

Sakura: You eat waaaay too much ramen all the time! You eat so much you're probably going to be the first person to ever have an overeating ramen disorder!!

Naruto: I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM AND I LEAVING RIGHT NOW!!

Naruto got up and was about to storm off but Sakura punched their table in half. He stopped in his tracks.

Sakura: If you so much as take another step, you'll end up like this table!

Naruto(Looking at her wide eyed):…I'll stay….(He said really frightened.)

Sakura: Good boy.( She said with a smirk) He'll be having the same thing I am ma'am.

The waitress looked terrified.

Waiter: Ummm…I'll just go….get your orders. You can sit at this table here. ( She pointed to another window table then just ran off)

Naruto(thinking): I don't blame her for running. Heck I wish I could!!

After the waitress got over her fear she brought out their jasmine tea. Naruto drank it disdainfully while Sakura was perfectly content.

Naruto: So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?

Sakura: Well actually what happened earlier is what I wanted to talk to you about.

Naruto: You wanna talk about breaking tables?

Sakura: NO YOU IDIOT!!

Naruto: OH! Sheesh! SORRY!! So what is it you want to talk about then?

Sakura: Well Naruto I'm going to be honest with you.. I think you have a problem…a ramen problem.

Naruto: What do you mean?

Sakura: I think you're addicted to ramen, Naruto.

Naruto: Sakura you're out of your mind. I'm not addicted to ramen. It's just my favorite food.

Sakura: Naruto, I'm just worried about you.

Naruto: Seriously Sakura, you have nothing to worry about. HEY EVERYBODY YOU ALL DON'T THINK I HAVE A RAMEN ADDICTION RIGHT?!

Everybody just looked away and pretended to do something else.

Sakura:…And if you do think Naruto has a ramen addiction please raise your hand.

And then nearly everybody raised their hands. Their were even people outside the restaurant who overheard and raised their hands as well. And their was alot of them.

Naruto: Oh you have got to be kidding me! You all seriously think I have an addiction?!

Everyone: YES!!

Naruto: Oh well screw the hell outta all you people!! I DON'T HAVE A DAMN PROBLEM!!

Enraged, Naruto stormed out of the restaurant. Sakura slumped down in her chair.

Sakura: Well if he won't listen to reason, me, or everyone in and outside this restaurant…then maybe…there's someone else he will listen to. ( She thought with a devilish smirk.)

**Naruto's POV**

After hearing that almost everyone in the village of people think he has an ramen addiction he just felt like he should relax and just forget about those people.

Naruto: Those stupid brain dead buttnuters don't know anything about me!! They think that just because they seen me eating ramen everyday since I was five and refuse to eat anything else they **assume **that I have a problem! Well it's them who's got the problem! Them and their ice water! Who needs to drink water anyway!

Naruto then dimmed down the lights, despite the fact that it was already dark, he just figured it would help him relax. He also lit a few candles for a more relaxing atmosphere and to top it all off he was going to take a nice, refreshing bath.

He went into the bathroom with only a towel in his hands and started a nice bath. He climbed in and buried himself under the water.

Naruto(thinking): Ah…this is just what I needed.

**An half hour later**

Two people have walked up Naruto's door, with one intending on going in.

Person 1: Are you sure this is where he lives?

Person 2: Yep. I sure am, just go right in.

Person 1: I don't know about this. He probably doesn't even want to talk to me.

Person 2: Well sure he does in fact he can't wait to talk to you.

Person 1: Really? He said that?

Person 2: Uh huh! Go in and say hi!

Person 1: You're sure he won't mind?

Person 2: Not at all. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you.

Person 1: Well ok…..Thanks…

The person then knocked on the door but as soon as they did, the door cracked open slightly. Not only did Naruto forget to lock the door in his anger, he forgot to close it all the way too. The person took this as their chance and hesitantly stepped inside.

Person 2 sat there with a smirk on their face.

Person 2: Oh no, thank you.

Naruto finally finished up his bath, feeling completely refreshed and recharged. Feeling like he could conquer the world if he wanted to.

He slowly rose from the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out the bathroom. He headed toward the living room so that he could go to the kitchen and make himself something to eat. I'll give you one guess to think of what it is…

WRONG! It's pork chops! Just kidding, he's making ramen of course.

But just as soon as he walked into the living room his eyes were the size of dinner plates, for right in his living would be the one person that could bring back all his anger and rage in a millisecond. I'll give you one guess to figure out who it is. …

WRONG!! It's Gaara. Kidding. It was none other than Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking around his living room when he sensed someone behind him. He looked and saw Naruto there in just a towel looking at him shocked. Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke: So….Is all this for me?

Naruto looked around and noticed that the atmosphere he made to make himself relax may be the main things that causes a lot of awkwardness and discomfort. The fact that he was only in a towel didn't help much either.

Naruto: I…with…you and…in here….WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE MAN?!

Sasuke: Sakura brought me here. She said that you wanted to talk and would be happy to see me and stuff like that.

Naruto: **Sakura!!**

Sasuke: So yeah here I am. Mind explaining why you're only in a towel?

Naruto: I WAS TAKING A FREAKIN' BATH ALRIGHT!! GET YOUR MIND OUT THE FREAKIN' GUTTER!!

Sasuke: Geeze!! What crawled up your butt and died! I didn't even say anything perverted to you. I just asked you a question. You're the one coming in here half naked.

Naruto: Well if you wouldn't break into peoples houses, none of this would be happening!!

Sasuke: For your information I didn't break into your house. I knocked, nobody answered, the door came open, I walked in. Simple as that.

Naruto: THAT'S STILL BREAKING AND ENTERING YOU IDIOT!!

Sasuke: WELL SAKURA SAID IT WAS OK!!

Naruto: WELL LAST TIME I CHECKED SAKURA DOESN'T LIVE HERE!!

Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO WANT TO START A FIGHT WITH ME!! DO YOU ENJOY GETTING MENTALLY ASS KICKED OR SOMETHING!!

Naruto: WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN MY HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

Sasuke: Sakura told me to come talk to you about your ramen problem because she was worried and you obviously weren't listening to her so I agreed to come talk to you!

Naruto: I wasn't listening to her because... I DON'T HAVE A FREAKIN' PROBLEM!! YOU GUYS JUST HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME!!

Sasuke: NARUTO YOU'RE ADDICTED TO RAMEN JUST ADMIT IT!!

Naruto: OH SO YOU THINK I ADDICTED TO RAMEN?! I'LL SHOW YOU ADDICTED!!

Naruto then went into the kitchen, boiled up some water in a pot and put his ramen inside.

Naruto: Ooooooo!! Look at this ramen!! Doesn't it smell delicious?!

Sasuke: Naruto stop!!

Naruto: OH! Is this shrimp flavor?!-sniff- I think it is!!

Sasuke: You better cut it out!!

Naruto: Oh let's not forget to add some special flavorings! Alittle bit of beef here! With an egg and some parsley!! Mm mm!! Smells yummy!!

Sasuke: I'm warning you Naruto!!

Naruto: It's almost done!! Can you just smell all the flavor!! Oh I just can't wait anymore I want some now!!

Sasuke: You better not!!

Naruto pulled some chop sticks out from his kitchen drawer and started to put them in the pot and pulled some noodles up and into his mouth.

Sasuke: Naruto!! ( He said in a vicious tone.)

Then with no hesistation he slurped up the noodles into his mouth.

Sasuke: THAT DOES IT!!

Then without any warning he ran over to him and pounced on him.

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GET OFF ME!!

Sasuke: I WARNED YOU!!

Naruto: YEAH YOU DID NOW GET THE HELL OFF!!

Naruto struggled and squirmed but Sasuke wouldn't budge. He was looking at him strangely it started to scared him.

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke:... Naruto….

Sasuke was looking deeply into his eyes. Naruto was terrfied, but couldn't help but stare back. Sasuke then absentmindly put his hands on his chest and started to rub him. And with Naruto still in nothing but just a towel, he was feeling his bare flesh. Naruto was blushing like crazy.

Naruto: Ah...Sasuke...what are you doing?

Sasuke:Naruto...I think I...I

Sasuke was getting closer to him, but the strangest thing was that Naruto was letting him. Before the both of them knew it they could feel each other's breath, then finally they closed the gap in between them and kissed.

**Ok that's the first half. I hope you liked it. Now all you have to do is to please send me a review. And I will get the other part out really fast. Seriously I already have the second part written, I just need your reviews to see if you liked it, and then I'll publish the second part. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the second half, thanks to everyone who sent in a review. Hope you like it.**

**Recap-**

Sasuke was looking deeply into his eyes. Naruto was terrfied, but couldn't help but stare back. Sasuke then absentmindly put his hands on his chest and started to rub him. And with Naruto still in nothing but just a towel, he was feeling his bare flesh. Naruto was blushing like crazy.

Naruto: Ah...Sasuke...what are you doing?

Sasuke:Naruto...I think I...I

Sasuke was getting closer to him, but the strangest thing was that Naruto was letting him. Before the both of them knew it they could feel each other's breath, then finally they closed the gap in between them and kissed.

**Continuing**

The kiss lasted for alittle while before Sasuke swiftly pulled away. He looked at Naruto alittle frightened, and Naruto returned the look. Sasuke quickly got off and sat on the floor, basking in the shock of what he had just done.

Sasuke(Thinking): Oh my god!...Did I just...? Could it mean that I...?

Naruto sat up on the floor and looked at Sasuke.

Naruto: Sasuke? Why did you...do that?

Sasuke just looked at him, afraid to tell him what he was thinking.

Naruto: Come on Sasuke...you can tell me.

Sasuke: Naruto please don't freak out when I tell you this...But I...I think I...

Naruto: You think you what?

Sasuke: I think...I'm in love with you, Naruto.

Naruto's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe it. His arch rival, the one person who he made his life goal to beat. The guy who he seemed to never get along with. His team mate and yet somewhat his friend... just told him that he loved him. He honestly didn't know what to do, he was so confused.

Naruto(Thinking): Are my ears playing a trick on me? Did he honestly say what I think he said. Is he really in love...with me?

Sasuke:Naruto...I'm sorry about what I just did...I never should have kissed you.

Naruto:...Did you really mean what you said?

Sasuke: Huh?

Naruto: What you said earlier...do you really love me?

Sasuke: I think I do...I mean I...Ugh! I don't know...I'm so confused. But for some strange reason, kissing you felt so...right.

Naruto(Thinking): Right? It felt right? I don't know why but, it felt right to me too.

Naruto has been noticing that he has started to have strange connections to Sasuke. And after everything that's happened there's only one thing that could explain it all. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but he was more than willing to accept it.

Naruto: If it felt so right Sasuke...then why don't you do it again?

Sasuke looked at him really surprised.

Sasuke: What did you say?!

Naruto(With a smirk): You heard me Sasuke...do it again...kiss me again...

Sasuke's eyes widened even more.

Sasuke:...Naruto...I couldn't...I...I just..

Naruto then started to crawl toward him. Sasuke started to scoot back until he was backed against the wall.

Naruto: Stop hesitating...It's too late to back down now. You just told me you love me and to be honest...I think I love you too.

Sasuke gasps from the shock and Naruto took that as his chance he grabbed him softly by the shoulder and kissed him gently. Sasuke sat there, eyes wide, trying to absorb everything that's happening. He knew he was confused, that he may be judged for this and that he must be a complete idiot for falling in love with this dobe! But he just couldn't help it. Naruto was the only one that really understood him. The only one who shared the same type of pain as him...the only one he could relate to. And even though he was a dobe, hey he was a pretty freakin hot dobe! After realizing all this, Sasuke knew he couldn't hold back anymore so he started to kiss him back. But then Sasuke pulled away and swiftly pushed Naruto onto the floor. Naruto looked up at him surprised.

Sasuke looked at him with a smirk.

Sasuke: Sorry...but I like to be the one in control.

Sasuke then ruffly pressed his lips onto Naruto's once again. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck to bring him closer and to deepen the kiss. It was almost like ten whole minutes before they pulled apart again. As they sat there trying to regain their breath they gave each other a truely happy smile.

Naruto: So then Sasuke...does this mean that we're...umm..well you know...um

Sasuke quickly covered his lips with his finger. Naruto blushed a bright red.

Sasuke: Shhh...don't say anymore...You already know what this means..

Naruto: Then you mean that...?!

Sasuke: Yep..

Naruto: So we're now...?!

Sasuke: Uh huh.

Naruto: And were finally going to be toge-

Sasuke: YES! Alright?! Now shut up and kiss me!

Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's face and forced him down onto him, putting them back into another fierce kiss. Sasuke kept rubbing his hands on his chest while Naruto massaged his back and ran his fingers through his hair. This time it was about another 20 minutes before they pulled apart again.

Sasuke(Smirking): You know Naruto...With you only wearing a towel I gotta say it's very inviting...

Naruto blushed deeply.

Naruto: Don't even think about it!! We just got together! I'm not trying to move that fast!

Sasuke: Alright, alright calm down. I wasn't going to do it unless you wanted me to. Besides...I've waited this long...I can wait a little while longer.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto smiled at him before being taken in another breath taking kiss.

**The next day-At the ramen shop.**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all sat at the ramen shop, while Naruto continually kept slurping up his like a freakin vacuum!

Sakura: So you guys are finally together huh?

Naruto: Uh huh! You bet we are!!

Sakura: YES! My plan worked!

Sasuke: What plan?

Sakura: Oh! Did I say plan? I meant to say um... plan-net? Yeah that's it! I'm making my own planet and it's... working out great ! Should be done in another century or two!! Heh heh heh!

Naruto and Sasuke both gave her a skeptical look.

Sasuke: Sakura... you won't even live another century...

Sakura: Oh really? You don't say. Well this crazy psychic lady with a gray beard told me to make my own planet and I'll be able to make it in a century or two and I would be able to live that long so yeah! Hehhehhehheh!

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her like she had lost her freakin mind. They thought she was on some loopy drug or something.

Naruto: What plan were you talking about Sakura?

Sakura: Why Naruto, what ever do you mean?(She said with a fake smile)

Sasuke and Naruto now looked like they were just getting aggravated. Sakura just sighed.

Sakura: Ok...I guess I can't hide it anymore. Yeah it was my idea to have Sasuke come to your house. I was hoping that maybe if you two were alone together you would finally be able to realize that you both loved each other. And since I could already tell from the start I tried to help you guys get together and it looked like it finally worked.

Sasuke:... Well Sakura I guess we only have one thing to say to you...

Sasuke and Naruto: THANKS!!

Sakura(Shocked): Say wha?

Sasuke: Well because of you, we finally did get together and were grateful towards you... however...

Sakura: Hm?

Naruto: Well you're a great friend and everything and we love ya, but still, this for getting your nose in our business

Then Sasuke and Naruto grabbed his bowl of ramen and they stuck the bowl in Sakura's face. Covering her face completely. Broth and noodles spilling all over her dress.

Sakura:AHHHHHHH!!

The bowl then slowly slides off her face and she glared at the two of them who had huge grins on their faces.

Naruto: Hey don't look so mad. Everyone loves noodles BELIEVE IT!!

**Hehehehehe! Well that's the end I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking about writing a second part to this one shot but I'm not sure. You let me know what you think.**


End file.
